Cosas de la Vida
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Kurama y Hiei se amaban, pero este ultimo duda de sus sentimientos y deja a Kurama muriendo de tristeza. ¿Que sucederá si Hiei aclara sus sentimientos despues de tantos años? ¿Sera igual que antes? KURAMAXHIEI


**Cosas de la vida.**

Un viento fresco acaricio mi rostro, y mis cabellos danzaron en su compás, lentamente..

Levante mi mirada, el cielo nublado, las nubes negras reclamaban al cielo suyos, y la lluvia no tardaría en llegar. Como el arrepentimiento, que siempre es el ultimo en hacer presencia, pero sin embargo, la mas duradera y perteneciente del tiempo..

...

Llegue al Ningenkai, a la cuidad de Japón, en su búsqueda.

Empecé buscándolo en su antigua casa, que compartía con su madre, sin embargo al llegar solo el vacío la habitaba, no había ni siquiera rastro de que alguna vez alguien habito en ese lugar.. pero no era verdad. Sabia mas que nadie que allí vivió en humano medio youkai, con ojos verdes vivos que a cualquier muerto harían revivir, con cabellos rojos, como la sangre.. y una sonrisa capaz de atrapar a cualquiera, y claro, yo no era una excepción...

No hubo nada que hacer allí. Al no encontrar a nadie me marche rumbo a la casa de Uramechi. Pensé que tal vez, el sabría donde encontrarlo.

Entre por la ventana, sin tocar primero. Pase mi vista por las habitaciones, y había notado un cambio en ellas, ahora ya no había desorden ni basura en el piso, se lo veía mas claro, o mas bien, ahora el piso era visible.

En fin, camine hasta el cuarto de Yusuke, abrí la puerta sin cuidado. En la cama, Uramechi y aquella mujer gritona estaban durmiendo abrazados, tapados por una frazada azul. Me acerque a ellos, Yusuke empezaba a despertar.

Se giro un poco mirándome confundido.

-¿Hiei?, ¿Qué haces aquí?..- Susurro, probablemente para que la mujer a su lado no se despierte. Se levantó, tomo unos pantalones y salimos de su habitación.

-Ahora si, Hiei.. ¿Que demonios hacías en MI habitación!- El detective dijo. Mirándome expectante, a que responda la pregunta.

-hn..- Me senté en el sillón de la sala. Cerré los ojos un momento, pensando. - ¿Donde esta Kurama?- No di vueltas, pregunte lo que deseaba saber.

El detective me miró con ojos grandes, por su cara parecía sorprendido. Yo empezaba a enojarme, ese idiota me miraba como queriéndome decir algo, pero sin embargo no salían palabras de su boca.

Se dio cuenta de mi impaciencia. Se acerco al sillón donde yo me encontraba y se sentó a un lado. Respiro profundo, y al fin empezó a hablar..

-Veras, Hiei.. – Se recostó un poco, tirando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, luego se hizo para delante lentamente, inclinándose, sus brazos en sus piernas descansando y su cabeza gacha. - Kurama ya no vive aquí. De hecho, hace ya un año y medio que ya no se nada de el..

-¿Dónde fue?- Pregunte. Desaparecer sin avisar era típico de Kurama. Pero ..¿ por tanto tiempo..?

-Creo que a Inglaterra, o bueno, eso me dijo ya hace mucho, yo no se donde es su paradero actual, Hiei... – Tomo mas aire, parecía cansado, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y me miro serio.- Deberías olvidarlo. Como si nunca hubiera existido. Seria lo mejor..

Me sorprendieron las palabras tan directas de Urameshi, y lo mire muy serio. Y el continuo, explicándose..

-Hiei,.. Desde que tu te fuiste y lo dejaste. Kurama no ha hecho mas que pensar en ti, día y noche. Sin descansos. Se encontraba ensimismado en su habitación, ya casi no salía de su casa. Ya no quería hablar con nadie, con ninguno de sus amigos...- Uramechi apretaba su mano derecha a medida que hablaba, pareciese como si la rabia lo recorriera tan solo con recordarlo.

Sin embargo, yo solo lo mire de lado. No dije nada. El se percato de que yo no tenia intenciones de dar comentarios, y continuó hablando.

-De hecho, recuerdo que la única persona con la cual el se veía casi todos los días, era Yukina. – Lo miré esta vez mas interesado. Yukina sabia lo que tenia con Kurama mas que nadie en ese entonces. No seria extraño que fuera ella con quien Kurama mas confianza tuviera en mostrar sus sentimientos.- Deberías de hablar con ella, yo no soy de mucha ayuda en este asunto..

Se levanto del sillón, se giro y me miro de frente. Sus ojos mostraban un destello que solo había visto en aquellas ocasiones que Yusuke se encontraba furioso en batallas.

-Pero lo que no puedo permitir..- Frunció el seño. Yo lo mire desafiante.- Es que vuelvas a hacerle daño a Kurama..- Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Los dos manteníamos una guerra de miradas. Sin embargo lo que ha dicho me dejo perplejo. Cerré los ojos luego, los volví a abrir mirando a Yusuke con una sonrisa sarcástica. Y desaparecí. Salí por la ventana rumbo al templo de la anciana Genkai, donde seguramente se encontraría Yukina.

...

-Hiei,.. Hace tiempo que no venias a visitarme- Yukina, me saluda con una sonrisa y un abraso. Eso me dejo incomodo. Hace tiempo que no sentía el calor corporal de nadie. Había olvidado como se sentía.

-Hn.- Mire a un lado, intentando buscar palabras adecuadas para empezar a explicar mi estancia en el templo. No me salió nada.

-¿Estas aquí para hablar de Kurama no es cierto?- Admiro tanto la facilidad de mi hermana para leer la preocupación de otras personas. La miré sorprendido, pero luego asentí una vez. –Bien, vamos a la sala, prepararé te mientras hablamos..- Me sonrió y luego nos dirigimos a la amplia sala del templo.

-No deseo estar aquí mucho tiempo, solo quiero saber lo ocurrido mientras no me encontraba.- Le digo cuando ya estuve sentado.

-Lo se..- Me dice ella con su voz suave y tierna. Tan típico de mi hermana. Servia el té mientras empezaba a hablarme. Yo miraba el vapor del agua salir de la taza.

-Hiei, desde que te has ido las cosas han cambiado mucho aquí en el Ningenkai.. – Estrecha sus ojos tomando con sus manos la taza de té. Parecía que recordaba todo con gran pesar. Deseo saber todo lo sucedido en mi ausencia. -Uno de los cambios que nos afectó a todos, como debes saber fue..

-Kurama.-Digo cortante y rápido. Ella asintió lentamente mientras me miraba tristemente. Odio cuando me mira asi, siento gran culpa de lo que pudo haber sentido por mi causa..

-Asi es.. Kurama desde que te has ido, no parecía el mismo. Te esperó con esperanzas de que volvieras por el.. En los primeros días no salía de su cuarto, mucho menos de su hogar. Yusuke, Keiko, Botan y Kuwabara me pidieron de favor atenderlo, que me hiciera cargo de el, hasta que fuera la hora de superar tu... – Cayó de repente. Yo sabía cual era la razón. Ella no quería decirme lo que yo se, asi que se lo dije directamente..

-Mi huida... mi cobardía... –

-Hiei... – Dice ella sorprendida. Me mira tratando de apaciguar mi orgullo, pero ella no sabe que yo veo mi realidad. Se lo que hice, se lo que estoy haciendo en estos momentos. Se que mi orgullo no es nada frente a un amor..

-Sigue.. –Le ordeno a que siga con su relato. Deseo saber aun mas.. Yukina me mira ahora con ojos mas calmos. Aun asi sus manos están fuertemente amarradas a su kimono.

-Si... Me dirigí a cuidar a Kurama a primera hora. Una semana después de que te fuiste. Pero en cuento llegue, yo.. lo que vi, me dejo petrificada ya que.. el, estaba muriendo de amor... – Decía ella recordando completamente todo. Y mi corazón sintió gran dolor al escuchar aquella verdad. Se que mi hermana no exageraría, que no mentiría sobre estas cosas.. Apreté mis manos, me sentí tan impotente de repente. Sentí gran frustración hacia mi mismo..

-Sus ojos antes brillaban con tal intensidad que era imposible dejar de observarlos, para cualquiera... pero en aquellos días era imposible reconocer lo que veíamos, aquella expresión... El sufría como no tienes idea Hiei. Se veía pálido, y delgado... me confesó que no había comido en días.. –Mi garganta se cerró de la sorpresa. El remordimiento llegaba, lo estoy sintiendo, el dolor en el pecho.

-Una noche me confesó que te esperaba todos los días en su habitación. Que abría la ventana esperando que tu entraras por ella.. Y cuando ya no soportaba el cansancio, aparecías en todos sus sueños. Me confesó también que no quería despertar jamás, que deseaba morir soñando, y asi tenerte para siempre... ya que cuando despertaba.. tu no estabas, y solo se sentía el frió que la ventana abierta atrajo.. – Una lagrima brotó de los ojos de mi hermana, cual en perla brillante se convirtió. Las ganas en mis ojos no faltaron, pero no podía llorar, no ahora, no frente mi hermana... aunque mi corazón este sufriendo por tales verdades que yo cause en la vida de mi amor... de Kurama...

-Lo siento,- Me dijo luego de secarse su mejilla.- Los días pasaron, pero el amor que sentía Kurama por ti, jamás desapareció... Hubo días en que desaparecía por tardes completas, y no regresaba hasta las doce de la noche.. Lo descubrí buscándote en el Makai,..-

Me quedé helado cuando la escuché. Nunca imaginé que iría a buscarme... _Kurama, tu no merecías tal sufrimiento_..._no lo mereces ..._

-Yo trataba por todos los medios que superara aquel dolor. Durante meses lo intenté...- Mientras Yukina hablaba daba algunos pequeños sorbos a su taza de té. La miré expectante..- Un día, Kurama llegó a la casa muy decidido, y me dijo que viajaría para estudiar en el extranjero. Al principio me preocupe, ya que no me imaginaba a Kurama solo y tan lejos... Pero el me aseguro que se cuidaría, y que estaría bien.. Que no me preocupara mas por el,.. –Guardo unos minutos de silencio. Parecía ordenar sus pensamientos.. No le apresure en que me contara.

-Yo.. en ese momento no sabia que hacer.. Estaba muy angustiada por el.. Hasta que me dijo que ya no podía seguir viviendo en esa casa. Que cada cosa en aquel lugar le recordaba a ti.. Que quería hacer un borrón en su vida.. El ya no quería seguir amándote, ya no podía... –Me miró entonces algo triste, con mirada vidriosa.. Yo me sentí enfermar al escuchar aquellas palabras.. _Kurama quería olvidarse de mi_...

-No tuve mas remedio que dejarlo ir... Se marchó a Inglaterra donde estudia y trabaja muy duro, por su futuro...-Le miré ahora expectante. Aquella información es la que me interesaba ahora, en este momento.. El paradero de Kurama..

-Yukina.. ¿Tu sabes donde esta Kurama en estos momentos?, ¿Has dicho que aun sigue en ese lugar?.

-Asi es, Hiei.. El sigue estudiando allí. Pero... yo no creo que regrese...

-¿Por qué no?

-Bueno.., Kurama sabe lo que hace, sabe que lugar es conveniente para el. Verás... Él.. es muy inteligente y sabe donde es feliz. No regresará aquí para que sus recuerdos lo dañen..

-Entiendo..- Le dije por lo bajo. Sabía a que se refería.

Me quedé allí sentado unos minutos mas, ambos en silencio. En cuanto me percaté de la ausencia de ruido me levanté de mi lugar. Me dirigí hacia la puerta hasta que una pregunta llegó hasta mi..

-¿No quieres saber donde se encuentra Kurama exactamente?

Me quedé allí paralizado. Di media vuelta en el lugar y asentí despacio. Se que ella se dio cuenta de mi alegría, de mis sentimientos,.. ya que ella me estaba ayudando a encontrarlo... Me estaba ayudando a remediar mi torpeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

_Llueve, y está mojada la carretera. Que largo es el camino, que larga espera. Kilómetros pasaron pensando en el. Que noche, que silencio... Si el supiera, que estoy corriendo, pensando en el. Las luces de los coches, que van pasando, el ruido del camiones acelerando.. No hay gente por la calle, está lloviendo. Los pueblos del camino, ya están durmiendo. Y yo corriendo, pensando en el._

_Sigo en la carretera, buscándote. Al final del camino te encontraré, aceleré. _

_Llueve y está mojada la carretera, y yo sintiendo frió, pensando en el. Perdido entre la duda y en la neblina. Me estoy quedando solo.. _

_Sin embargo se que al final del camino te encontraré. Aceleré... _

-.-..-.--.-.-.

Lo vi en medio de la habitación. Mirándome sorprendido. Su cabello seguía siendo igual de rojo, suave y con ese perceptible e inconfundible aroma a rosas. Estaba mas alto desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Lo noté igual que antes, tan hermoso como en todas sus vidas pasadas, y como será seguramente en las próximas...

Sin embargo, noté un brillo triste en sus ojos verdes. Me miraba pero no sonreía como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con el.

-Hola, Hiei.- Me saludo con voz algo apagada. Acercándose a mi.

Lo miré sin decir nada. Después de todo no sabía que decirle.. Simplemente estaba mirándolo apreciando toda su belleza. La belleza de un hombre ya maduro, un hombre que amé en un pasado. Y que por una maldita confusión lo perdí, sin saber lo que en realidad estaba _perdiendo_.

-Dime..¿Qué se te ofrece?.- Se sentó en el sillón negro del lugar. Aún me miraba expectante. Pero sin emoción en sus ojos. De alguna forma, ese hecho me lastimaba de una manera que soy incapaz de describir. Simplemente era.. un total extraño para el.

Decidí no hacer ningún rodeo. Iría de frente, como a mi me gusta. Solo aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Me acerqué a Kurama, rápidamente, mientras el se deslizaba mas hacía el sillón. Tal vez queriendo huir de mi.

Me senté a su lado sin dudar ni una vez. Quería por todos los medios, decirle, transmitirle todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Tomé su rostro, suave y tan atrayente como lo recordaba. Miré a los ojos de Kurama, tan verdes como me gustaban, aquel color lleno de vida y de brillos que querían ser descifrados. Ahora estaban algo apagados, pero con aquel brillo que siempre recordé y difícil será para mi olvidar..

Me acerqué a el, lentamente, sintiendo su respiración tranquila, mientras lo seguía mirando a los ojos. Entrecerré mis ojos cuando mis labios acariciaron los suyos, un suave roce que deseaba desde que me fui de su lado..

Lo besé sin pensar nada mas. Lo deseaba y quería que el lo supiera. Lo amaba, desde siempre.. y quería transmitirlo de la forma en que Kurama lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo conmigo.

Intensifiqué el beso, pidiendo permiso con mi lengua para explorar la dulce boca de mi pelirrojo. El accedió, y lo recorrí con mucho deseo.

Tal y como lo recordaba, tan dulcemente adictivo.

Sin duda, cualquiera que probase la boca de Kurama, el ser que amo, se volvería adicto a sus besos. No hay placer mas dulce.

Mordía su labio inferior de vez en cuando. Era suave y ciertamente te invitaban a hacerlo. Sabía que a Kurama le gustaba que hiciera eso, y a mi no me desagradaba en lo absoluto.

Mi mano la coloqué en su cintura. Sentía su piel tibia a través de su camisa celeste. Mientras que mi otra mano recorría su espalda. Tan fuerte y bien marcada, y aun así tan suave.

Bajé mis besos hacía su blanco cuello. El punto máximo de placer de Kurama. Lo besaba y mordisqueaba a mi paso. Un suspiro salió de los finos y rozados labios de mi pelirrojo. Sabía que le gustaba, ya que un gemido se hizo escuchar al instante.

Kurama, eres un ser tan especial y excitante. Aun no se como has hecho para enamorarme del modo en que lo has hecho. Y sin embargo esta sensación me gusta, pero me lastima tan profundo a la vez...

Me disponía a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, mis manos ya estaban en eso, cuando sentí la mano suave de Kurama detenerme.

-Lo siento, Hiei...

Me dijo con voz, aun mas apagada. Miré a sus ojos confundido. Pero me sorprendí al ver su ojos verdes al borde de las lagrimas. No lloraba, pero sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo..

-¿Por qué?- Le pregunté con voz mas suave. Sentía el sufrimiento de Kurama a traves de todo. Pero no veía la razón.. Mas de la del abandono, aparte de eso.. no veía nada que pudiera causarle mas daño.. Yo lo deseaba, y sabía que el a mi tambien..

Su miraba bajó. Junto con una lagrima.

La mano que sostenía la mía, temblaba. Y la levantó lentamente.

Me quedé atónito a lo que me mostraba. El silencio era algo mas que muy incomodo.

Su llanto se rompió, no pudiendo aguantar mas. Se desato una lluvia insistente de lagrimas saladas.

Y aun asi.. A pesar de todo. De que él, aparentemente haya contraído matrimonio. De que esa joya de alianza se encontrara en su dedo. De que yo lo abandonara sin razón. De que el me haya olvidado.. Aun me dolía verlo llorar. Era mi punto mas débil. Las lagrimas de Kurama.

Lo abracé sin decir palabra. El me imitó y se aferró fuertemente a mi. Sentía sus lagrimas contra mis ropas, y oía sus sollozos levemente.

-Es culpa mía, Kurama.- Le dije susurrando. Me sentía culpable de todo. Soy el culpable de TODO. Por ser el único invesil de dudar ante un amor tan obvio. Por abandonarlo y arrepentirme de mis actos. Por la estúpida decisión de buscarlo y creer que podríamos ser felices de nuevo..

Por abrir una herida cerrada hace mucho tiempo...

K_urama.. Perdóname por todo.. El culpable soy yo. El idiota que no te_ _supo apreciar. El infeliz que hizo miserable tu vida.._

-Lo siento...- Le susurré. Abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Sentí que el movía su cabeza, en señal de negación. Todavía abrazado a mi, movió su cabeza hasta apoyarlo en mis hombros. Sus cabellos rojos caían como cascadas en su espalda. Nos quedamos abrazados por largo rato, pensando en todo y a la vez en nada. Solo disfrutábamos el momento. El momento único donde solamente estábamos el y yo..

Sentía que suavemente soplaba mi cuello. Un aire ligero y caliente. Causaba una sensación rara. Un cosquilleo y placer algo extraño. Luego paró un momento y me habló muy suave. Palabras que solamente las oiría yo.

-Te extrañe, Hiei..

Se soltó de mi, al decir aquellas palabras. Me brindó una sonrisa de seguridad. Una hermosa sonrisa. _Como me gusta verte sonreír asi, Kurama.. _

Entendí entonces que yo, sobraba en su vida. Que era un estorbo en el lugar. Esa sonrisa, me lo había dicho en silencio.

Bajé mi mirada algo decepcionado. Me sentía un completo idiota, un infeliz que no tenía lugar a donde ir. Sin un hogar fijo donde volver, luego de ser gentilmente rechazado. Como era el gran estilo de Kurama.

Sentí su mano suave tocar mi mejilla. La levantó suavemente, diciéndome con el acto, que lo mirara. Y así lo hice, lo miré a los ojos encontrando algo que me hizo estremecer.

Me sonreía, aun con aquella sonrisa que decía mucho, y a la vez nada.

-Soy feliz ahora.. Entiende, no quiero ver infeliz a la persona que me amó, y vive conmigo..- Me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Entendí que hablaba de la persona con la que el se casó. El ser que ocupó mi lugar en la vida de Kurama. El ser tan afortunado, que me ganó limpiamente. Y yo.. un perdedor que no fui capaz de volver a tiempo, a reclamar tu amor..

Ahora, es muy tarde.

Kurama, no te pido nada. Tu has tomado tu decisión. Si eres feliz, no dudes que yo tambien lo seré...y a tu lado o no.. Te seguiré amando..

Miré a Kurama profundamente a los ojos. Me encantaba verlo, eran realmente hermosos y adictivos. Pero era hora de despertar y ver la realidad. Perdí a Kurama, y esta vez, para siempre.

_Ese ser realmente te hace feliz, Kurama... Debe ser alguien muy afortunado.. _

Me acerqué nuevamente a Kurama y lo besé con un tierno beso. Un apenas roce de labios. Que a pesar de que duró unos pequeños minutos, transmitían todos mis sentimientos, al igual que sentí tambien los de Kurama.

Me separé de el, lentamente. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la ventana, lugar por donde entre hace unas horas..

Antes de irme dirigí una ultima mirada a mi bello pelirrojo. Quien seguía sentado en el sillón negro. El hacía un hermoso contraste con la oscuridad..

Miré con tristeza su sonrisa, que se mantenía segura en su lugar, en su rostro perfectamente tallado por los Ángeles.

Kurama es feliz, y yo debía dejar que lo siga siendo. Con o sin mi. Y esa sonrisa me decía en silencio que el no me necesitaba, que estaba bien sin mi. Que al fin pudo encontrar la felicidad..

_Te amo, Kurama_...

Pensé en decírselo. Pero para que arruinarlo todo?

Con un saltó salí de la habitación, dejando solo al bello pelirrojo.

Ya todo terminó. Ya todo llegó a su fin.

Kurama es feliz.. y yo..

Y yo lo seguiré amando..

Por siempre..

Porque por idiota lo perdí. Por idiota no lo supe valorar. Ahora otro ser se encargará de ello...

Y yo estaré cuidándole en la oscuridad. Hasta el día de mi muerte.

Y tu no te darás cuenta de nada, Kurama. Y así será hasta nuestro final.

Por te amo, Kurama. Al igual que tu me amaste una vez. Es difícil mantenerse firme en esta situación. Mi corazón aun esta desecho. Y no se hasta cuando lo soportare.

Así son las cosas de la vida. Siento las ganas de derramar lagrimas hasta quedar muerto. Como seguramente tu lo has hecho. Llorar hasta que quedes rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. En el cual al despertar, seguirás con las mismas ganas de llorar. Sintiendo que las que derramaste antes no fueron suficientes. Ahora siento lo que tu has sentido. Y lo lamento tanto, Kurama.. Ahora se por lo que pasaste, el horrible día en que te abandoné..

Porque ahora lo sentiré yo, por que así son las cosas de la vida.. Todo se devuelve. Y siento decirlo que, yo no seré la excepción.

-Lo lamento, Kurama..- Susurro al viento. Viendo como las primeras lagrimas convertidas en gemas, caen al suelo. Lamentablemente siendo consiente que serán las primeras de muchas.. muchas otras..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, eso es todo.

Y .. se que me van a matar por el final :)

Pero bueno que se le va ha hacer! Hiei tiene la culpa de todo ¬¬

O.O noooo.. Hiei nada mas dudo de sus sentimientos.. pero tardo demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que tanto lo amaba!! :(

Suele pasar, no me van a decir que no!.. Díganmelo a mi.. ¬¬

En fín. Por eso hay que darse el lujo de estar con la persona que dice AMARTE. Después de todo.. no se pierde mucho estando con aquella verdad? :) a menos de que tengas a otra en mente y te sea correspondido

Y bueno, con respecto al casamiento de Kurama, lamentablemente déjenme decirles que si, esta casado U.U.. Pero eso sii!! No le puse sexo a su pareja, es decir que puede ser una mujer, tanto como un hombre.. Eso lo dejo a su imaginación.. y a sus preferencias! :)

Ejem, Como iba diciendo.. Espero que le haya agradado mi fic.

Fue inspirada por la canción **Cosas de la Vida**. Una canción vieja de **Julio Iglesias**..!! pero igual ya es ya, me gusta esa canción. :)

Doy mis mas sinceras gracias a mis lectores ¡! Muy lindas personas en verdad! :)

Que mas.. Espero que no hayan dudas.. intenté ser lo mas clara posible con respecto al fiction! :S!

Tambien me inspiré con varias canciones de TATU, que no tienen nada que ver, pero igual sus canciones me hacen escribir muchas cosas :).

En fin, creo que eso es todo.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado! Y Nos veremos hasta el próximo FIC.

Atte,

_**Nyx Erineaa Kitsunee**_


End file.
